The return of miservilley
by goingunder9
Summary: here is the continuation of heloise and the other miservilley
1. regreso de Miservilley

In the final chapter of Heloise and the other miservilley:

all ends well ... Is not it?, Heloise pilot discovers that Jimmy pilot and Heloise are dating, this creates a reaction at all pleasant for what it says to go and kidnap miservilley Jimmy. Pilot Heloise: So you think that you lost your Jimmy can stay with me?, Returning with Jimmy, Heloise pilot threatened to kill jimmy good time until pilot Jimmy appears and asks you not to kill jimmy, as only making a grave error, he asks to do that, Heloise pilot broke down and shows that a well in people who seem only to have dark hearts have opened and which showed that not be as bad as all believed, after resolving the conflict, Jimmy and Heloise miservilley again through the portal that was about to close and after a long farewell, to return to miservilley thought it would be a happy ending for our heroes when Jimmy told him that everything would be different now that were a couple unfortunately and to our surprise Heloise whom we never expect otherwise did not think so. Heloise: Jimmy, can not be the events of miservilley and in previous chapters where the love of Heloise by Jimmy was tested as schmeloise "and" She loves me, "Heloise could not bear more pain and could not risk further and decided to leave Jimmy for a while to heal their wounds and to test the love of Jimmy, Jimmy leaving astonished and very sad. Will this end?, "Heloise renounce his love for Jimmy? All this and more below.

_Here's return miservilley. _

_is a normal day in miservilley, Heloise is reported to their duties and should clear up for lost time, jimmy beezy business as usual making the rounds, it seemed that everything in miservilley had returned to normal, being that nothing bad or outside common what had happened with the exception of the adventure of our friends, meanwhile jimmy beezy found in the park playing. _

**Beezy: **there is jimmy!

**Jimmy:** I have it, I have ...¡ I have it!

**Beezy:** yes!

**Jimmy:** I have it!, there's going beezy!

**Beezy:** I have it, and goes back there jimmy!

**Jimmy:¡**there I have it!

_beezy turns and sees Heloise _

**Beezy:** Heloise hello!

**Jimmy:** * surprised * "Heloise?, * Lose concentration and fall *

**Heloise:** hi beezy !

_jimmy sees Heloise and gets nervous and tries to say hello, Heloise walks by and greets jimmy. _

**Jimmy:** .. Heloise hello!

_Heloise does not answer his greeting and the passage around without even noticing their presence. _

**Jimmy:** Heloise bye! jjejej jejje ... heh ...

_Heloise goes. _

**Beezy:** that if it was a great fall, "hey, that happens to you jimmy?

**Jimmy:** * sigh * beezy, remember that you comment on what happened to us again miservilley right?

**Beezy:** yes

**Jimmy:** from that day, Heloise and not talk to me, not even notice I'm here, and it's been so long since that and the last thing I said was.

_* Memory of that scene * _

**Jimmy:** but how long?

**Heloise:** until my wounds heal, and feel like I can trust you again.

_* End of memory * _

**Beezy:** if it is a long time

**Jimmy:** beezy, do you think that is one of those things forever?

Beezy: I do not know

_beezy jimmy and walking away, watching them go Heloise and shows an expression of sadness. _

_Heloise to get home addresses to the bookseller, pull the lever and open the secret room where he used to be your sanctuary of love for Jimmy, but now had only his small pillow where she used to hug her doll to sit and watch the sanctuary, Heloise enters and sits on the cushion, looks around and remembers his sanctuary was filled with dolls, pictures, jimmy the big picture, it reminds herself entering the hugging a doll and looking so happy sitting on the pillow saying :"Oh Jimmy, I love you and I know someday we'll be together", and one of those moments you gave to do a little drawing of how it looked in the future with Jimmy, in a large house with two children, a girl yellow hair, with teeth like those of Jimmy and her eyes and a brown-haired boy with his eyes. to finish the drawing behind him wrote: _

_marry me someday and I will Heloise jimmy two shoes, our children will live together in a big house, the children go to school, jimmy depues will go to work but before jimmy was depedira me with a kiss and anger I also continue my work in miseryinc. and live very happily together. _

_"Some day" _

_Back to reality and look at the room as I was, empty, marks the objects that used to occupy, figurines, boxes with pictures and information, the big picture of Jimmy asleep, the figure size, the picture with Jimmy's shirt , a pair shoes, Heloise is lifted off the pad and left the sanctuary, I look one last time and closed again pull the lever. _

_Heloise went upstairs, leaned back in his bed and fell asleep. Spent about 2 hours and it was dark, Heloise awoke with a feeling of heaviness and fatigue, was surprised to see that it was dark. How long have I slept?Heloise thought waking startled, looking around her dark room without any lights on, Heloise rose from his bed somewhat dazed from their long sleep walking to wake up, walked into the room and lit some lamps will not be dark, just as he walked to his room I hear a noise in the attic and went over there, took out a flashlight and check every corner until the noise caught her attention came from a place that was familiar, the place used to be the portal led to a world he thought he would never again the other night was found open, but it was only a dream that woke up very disappointed, it was hard to believe if it was a dream or not, 2hrs is a long time was also at night, Heloise I did not know whether to open the door or not, would not be of delusions or discover which again was a dream, Heloise was going to bed when I look back the little door, curiosity caused him great concern and it would not sleep, Heloise sigh and headed for the door only to find that was just his imagination, he went to the door, closed her eyes and count of 3 ... ZAZ!, opened the door without looking, she opened her eyes slowly, trying not wishful thinking and gradually saw a small blue light out of there ... there it was, the site was thought lost just in front of her and was not a dream!, Heloise did not believe what I saw, the portal had disappeared or at least I thought I was astonished, the site was right in front of her, Heloise did not know whether to go or not, but I knew also that much they want to avoid but could not Jimmy, but otherwise did not feel he could trust and was afraid to return to be rejected, as happened with schmeloise and Princess adrinna, Heloise made his decision and entered the portal, as would be expected, where it went and came to where same-"the house of his alter ego, but unlike the day her world was, Heloise went outside and felt the sun's rays and his face and a warm feeling morning, looked around and did not think there was again saw the people go, men and women, but there was no monsters in sight, Heloise left the house looking around surprised and very happy, of course I knew that his other work also would not be so home at that time, Jimmy!-Heloise excitedly exclaimed, and went to the house of Jimmy pilot, play the sound of his door very excited, as is expected under a little bit and then heard footsteps approaching the door, then it is opened: _

**Pilot Jimmy:** Heloise hello!

**Heloise:** hello jimmy pilot!

**Pilot Jimmy:** Yes, hello Heloise ... "WHAT?," ... HE .. HE HELOISE? Jimmy pilot exclaimed surprised and excited.

**Heloise:** ¡YES, IS ME!

_Heloise was launched on pilot Jimmy and hug him so excited and driver Jimmy did not believe what and just as excited sucedidia replied. _

**Pilot Jimmy:** ¡Wow, no where to start, jajajja .. well, how did you get?

**Heloise:** I do not know, just found the portal, I thought that dream but it turned out to be true and! ... Well, I do not, in and come here!

**Jimmy Pilot:** ajja heaven, I do not really are here!

**Heloise:** If it is, I have so many questions!, What have they done?, How they have fared since we left?, "Come together ?...

**Jimmy Pilot:** well, well ... Heloise, the better we will be talking to the other side, do you think?

**Heloise:** yes

_Heloise and pilot Jimmy are sitting on a bench in the park. _

**Heloise:** well ... ...

**Jimmy pilot:** well .. what?

**Heloise:** What has happened between you and my other self?

**Pilot Jimmy:** Well, well jejje

**Heloise:** What have you done?, Have gone to dinner?, Did a special place, What happened?, Tell me, tell me !

**Pilot Jimmy:** Heloise…

**Heloise:** oh, already!, Took her to dinner and then went to ...

**Pilot Jimmy:** Heloise, Heloise pilot and I have some problems ...

**Heloise:** What, what happened?

**Jimmy Pilot:** Well, the day that were * showing memories of what happened * Heloise pilot and I started dating, hibamoss a walk in the park, movies, and we had fun, heramos very happy together, well there were times when Heloise pilot if it was something bad, but since we started to leave enough change, was not so bad, he smiled more and was more cheerful, everything was wonderful until ...

* Heloise display driver to Jimmy *

**Jimmy Pilot:** Pilot Heloise!

_Heloise pilot road with his head low. _

**Jimmy Pilot:** pilot Heloise ... ..

**Pilot Heloise:** Jimmy pilot can not be boyfriends ...

**Pilot Jimmy:** What?

**Pilot Heloise:** Sorry, lucius suspicion and be watching me closely, is very dangerous, sorry * sob *, we have to separate a time.

_Pilot Jimmy is stunned and speechless. _

Pilot Heloise away very sadly *the end of memory *

**Jimmy pilot:** and that's what happened ...

**Heloise:** * surprised * "I miss Jimmy and I split up and they, too, but for different reasons," -thought Heloise

**Jimmy pilot:** and since we stopped seeing each other, everything has been very different.

**Heloise:** "if you know it is difficult to avoid or separating from someone you really want for the sake of both" -thought Heloise

**Heloise:** Jimmy pilot, I also went through the same ...

**Pilot Jimmy:** * looks at Heloise * seriously?

**Heloise:** something so earnest, I decided it would be better for both Jimmy away that struck me on two occasions: 1. Fell in love with a robot identical to that call my schmeloise, started dating her, try to seduce him but I reject and I wreck. 2. The beezy and found a "princess" in a tower in the forest, named adrianna, which turned out to be that it became a monster and finally were clearly idiots and enjoy it, but both realize that I hiso I could not trust him, that was so prone to fall for anyone, even a robot or a princess of my monster, I could not risk being rejected by what any other girl or something similar to it, so I decided to back away of it until my wounds heal and show me that I could trust him.

**Pilot Jimmy:** well, if they have problems

**Heloise:** If, I expected a happy ending, but this is reality, not a fairy tale with a prince and a "they lived happily ever after"

**Pilot Jimmy:** So ...

**Jimmy pilot and Heloise:** * deep sigh *

_End of chapter 1. _

_I hope you have enjoyed, and continue watching the next chapters, I will be posting based on new episodes, suggestions, comments and ideas are welcome. _

_Thanks! _


	2. Love triangle

Miservilley That night, Jimmy was sleeping in his room, constantly moving and talking about their dreams ...

* Flash *

Jimmy has no idea where it is, looks around surprised looking to go, suddenly a face appears on stage, a place that was very familiar ... was the house of Heloise, Heloise schmeloise *-* * patio scene * Jimmy Heloise observed lying in his hammock in the yard, Jimmy smiled and ran to her when suddenly he saw himself floating on a cloud to it, Jimmy was stunned "What's going on?" said Jimmy to be himself in his dreams seeing itself reliving that day, Jimmy smiled when he saw himself recalling when first fell in love at first everything seemed fun, taking refresh rates, roller coaster, walking through the park ... until that amid the joy I hear a voice that sounded very sorry and sad, her eyes fixed where Jimmy came in so much pain, it was Heloise, Jimmy derrepente watch as a door opened and remained in white ... a secret sanctuary was dedicated only to the!Jimmy observed fast as someone crossed out their pictures, dolls and pulled off his all in there, hey, I wonder who, Jimmy observe more closely and was shocked to see Heloise throwing all his stuff in acid, " Heloise?, How?, What's going on?, suddenly saw Heloise Dorkus talking about your pain, jimmy still did not understand what was happening until it ..! zaz, showed a different scenario when the beezy arianna found, and new mind watch everything that happened and how it affects Heloise ...! What's happening?, what does that mean, can anyone tell me what's going on?, everything suddenly disappeared and a voice Spoken: maybe I can ..., Who are you? "said Jimmy, an old man suddenly appears (which helped to make the device jimmy bad luck), hey, you're not that helped me get me the apparatus of bad luck again? "jimmy, yeah, it's me ..," the old man, what have you in my dreams? "Jimmy, I'm not in your dreams, I am a manifestation of consciousness into your dreams but how?, Ie, what is happening here, What does it all mean? "Jimmy, wait .. all your questions answered, come with me ...

It was during the day, Jimmy wakes up in his room thinking about his dream, eating with beezy next scene.

Jimmy: beezy, you've never had a dream, weird?

Beezy: ah, I think if, once dreamed that there was a huge mountain of food and.

Jimmy: no, a dream as a kind of vision or a warning as if something were to happen.

Beezy: no

Jimmy: Well, at night I had a dream of the most rare, as if to say something about Heloise and I, and showed that old man who helped me to get my generator bad luck and taught me many things I did not know, but I think that it was not just a dream, but rather trying to tell me something ... what do you think that might be?

Beezy: I have no idea.

Jimmy:ufff, well whatever it was I wanted to say something, it's like I say something about Heloise and I, as if something were to happen between us even saw things that did not know it, is like trying to make me see the feelings Heloise, we have not spoken for a while since it happened in the other miservilley, just let me know if you'll be fine.

Meanwhile in the other Miservilley, jimmy pilot and Heloise are in the park sitting on the swings talking.

Heloise: uff, which these days have been difficult to continue working on the misery inc. Back home, keep my inventions, without knowing anything about Jimmy ...

Jimmy pilot: Yes, that hard, every day around the city looking to do, fun, adventure, but it is not the same without Heloise pilot.

Heloise: do you really miss her, right? Jimmy-looking pilot with a small smile

Jimmy pilot: if

Heloise: what, once you told?

Jimmy pilot: "say what?-Shocked

Heloise: how much you love her

Jimmy pilot:Why do you say that of course he knows!

Heloise: no note if you knew her and would have gone with you

Jimmy pilot: of course I know that we even kissed.

Heloise: jimmy pilot, not just about emotional signs, she should know that the strange indeed, you show that you love her no matter what, is now down by lucius and therefore away from you, she should know that want and want no matter what, and always supported.

Pilot Jimmy: You're right, I can not stay without doing anything, I have to show that'll keep loving no matter what and I'll always be by his side no matter what!

Heloise: pilot that's jimmy!

Pilot Jimmy: Yes!

Heloise: now what will you do?

Pilot Jimmy: Well, I'll ... well, I will ... ... ..!, I have no idea Xp

Heloise: Well, you could start with an indirect approach.

Jimmy pilot: that would be ... ...

Heloise: write a letter

Jimmy pilot: clear escribere you a letter!, Ahhh ... .. Did you happen?

Heloise: * out of his pocket a sheet and a pencil *- here is a sheet and a pencil.

Elsewhere quieter pilot Jimmy's house:

Heloise: wow, your house looks a lot like the jimmy.

Pilot: seriously, I had not noticed, and ... where do I start?

Heloise: pilot, thinks that you're writing this, want to get my alter ego or what, say all those things would not be able to tell in person, everything you feel when the time, that feeling of joy, that feeling I had never experienced until you're with her and look straight and look at their eyes and then ... ... ... ... .* Heloise looks directly at the pilot *

Heloise: oh, sorry ... let me go! "Distressed

Pilot: oh yeah right. Oh and regarding what you said you're right, this will seriously.

Time passes and pilot continues to write, seconds become minutes and minutes hours. and gave us 4 and then 6 and then gave us 10 and 12 at night jajajjaj.-Note: ignore the latest, I get carried away ... xD.

At the end ... ...

Pilot: finished!

Heloise: seriously?

Pilot: Yes!

Heloise: * Heloise takes the letter out of hand and will pilot puts it in the mailbox *- ready, now we can only hope ... ... ... Ah ... Do you want to eat?

Pilot: sure, come on.

Meanwhile at the house of Heloise pilot.

Pilot Heloise: uff, that day I'm so tired, "Heloise pilot opens the mailbox.

Heloise pilot: see: news, scores, tv guide ... What is this? "Opens the letter and read it-Note: do not write the letter already hiso me much break the coconut to make up the episode so you can imagine The letter says ... jajajjaja xD.

In the signature appeared the name: Jimmy.

Next scene Miservilley, Jimmy goes home from Heloise.

Jimmy: * *- knocks hello, Heloise?

No one answers.

Jimmy: how strange, at this time is always at home, entering through the back.

Jimmy comes home and looks for Heloise everywhere to give in the attic where he remembers the location where the door used to be, Jimmy moved the boxes, and before opening the door for no illusions created close your eyes and count of 3 ... zaz, opens the door, Jimmy opened his eyes slowly and could not believe my eyes ... The portal had appeared again.

Jimmy, appeared again, this means that Heloise has to be there, "Jimmy crosses the portal to get to the other miservilley.

Jimmy leaves the house of Heloise direct street pilot and astonished looks around, he could not remember the last time I had seen so many people, he immediately ran to find a restaurant Heloise always meet with beezy. On arriving there he could see his other self, but not to Heloise.

Pilot was seated at a table, Jimmy went very cautious towards him and very quietly approached and shouted:

Jimmy: Hi!-Excited.

Pilot jumped in fright and turned around and saw Jimmy standing surprised destra of him with a smile.

Pilot: Jimmy!Excited and hugging, "said Jimmy.

Jimmy: long time no see, I never see you again until I returned to find the portal.

Pilot: I say the same jajja.

Jimmy: Heloise not you hear?

Pilot: so, went to the bathroom again in a few minutes, why?

Jimmy: * sigh *, do not know if I already told you what happened the last time, we have not spoken since.

Pilot: yes, I know I passed the same with Heloise pilot.

Jimmy: Really?.

Pilot: Yes, but that Lucius is suspicious of our own and believes the best is that we split a while, but I already solved.

Jimmy: What?

Pilot: Well, Heloise pilot come anytime ...

Heloise pilot suddenly enters with a different look: a red dress, some makeup with her hair down and look dreamy.

Jimmy: pilot, is here ..

Pilot: "seriously?" Excited.

Jimmy: yes and here is directed toward ...

Pilot: Oh my God, How do I look?, Sweating is this?, Do I look nervous?

Jimmy: pilot alone!, Just relax ...

Pilot: Pilot hopes okay ...- excited to Heloise pilot who slowly approaches where was the next to Jimmy, pilot was between being nervous or excited, but just when he was well ... Heloise pilot went where Jimmy leaving pilot was speechless and stunned.

Pilot Heloise: JIMMY!

Jimmy: hello, Heloise pilot

Pilot Heloise: I am so happy to see you.

Jimmy: ... seriously.

Heloise pilot, and I think you will too, because now we can be together.

Jimmy and Jimm pilot: "HOW?" Surprised scream

Heloise pilot: Yes, thanks to your letter now I realize what you feel for me and no one ever had made me feel this modo.-hugging Jimmy.

Jimmy pilot: YOU WHAT? "Exclaimed angrily.

Jimmy: not spoken of it .. I never written anything, I swear!

Heloise returns from the bathroom and finds embracing Heloise pilot to pilot Jimmy angry.

Heloise: What's going on here? "I cried angrily.

Pilot: Apparently he wrote a letter jimmy alter ego.

Heloise: "what?" I say even more angry.

Jimmy turns and sees Heloise angry after waiting so long to see her again, but did not expect his recuentro out well.

Jimmy: HE-HELOISE, is not what it seems ... I .I...!

Heloise: I understand.

Jimmy: how?

Heloise: due to imagine, I wanted to give us some time to see if I could trust you, but now I see that I'm wrong and separating was the best.

Jimmy: No, I came to find you ...

Heloise: for what, to let me know you have something with my other self?, Thanks for letting me know-Heloise leaves.

Jimmy: Heloise wait!, "Pilot, you will not say anything?

Pilot: why say anything?, Both look good together ... bye,-he said with a look and a very serious tone and went with Heloise.

Jimmy: No, pilot, Heloise is not what it seems .. it was not my intention! "Said distraught.


	3. a tour for Miservilley

After what happened in the previous chapter, Heloise is going to pilot talking about what happened. Jimmy does not know what to do about Heloise pilot, she believes the letter that sparked this feeling of humanity in his being is believed that Jimmy and I feel that for her, but it is not.

Heloise scene and speaking pilot Pilot House, both behave the same feeling of disappointment and anger jimmy from a different angle: betrayal of trust and feeling hurt by someone you love and feeling of betrayal and heart broken by someone wanted to steal the love for that someone special by Pilot.

Heloise and Pilot: ufffff-* deep sigh of disappointment and head down with a look of sadness *

Pilot: This is the worst day my life ... I feel like an idiot, "he says with a tone of sadness.

Heloise: Tell me, all this time I thought I could not trust him, he was right disappointed ...-

Pilot: I thought it was my friend, who had found someone like me ... and turned out to be a traitor and a liar.

Heloise: You're right ...

Pilot: What can we do now?

Heloise: I do not know ... ... ... Hey, want to go to my world?

Pilot: your world?

Heloise: yes, I know your world, I'd love you to come to mine, will you?.

Pilot: Well ... I love, maybe a change would do me good to forget what happened and says something discouraged ... remember what happened.

Heloise: Do not worry, you'll love! "He says happily

Pilot: So come on! "He says excitedly.

It was night there, so that was Miservilley day, Heloise and pilot miservilley traveled through the portal.

Heloise covers the eyes of pilot to leave the house jimmy and get to the street.

Heloise: Well ... And you can see!

Pilot: * opening his eyes slowly *- Wow, you were right!, Is very different from my world!

Heloise: If you know, we'll show you the place.

Heloise and pilot through the city, visiting all the places she was going to jimmy beezy.

Pilot: wow, everything here is very different!

Heloise: hey look, it Beezy!

Pilot: "That's Beezy?" Says excited

Heloise and pilot come to greet Beezy.

Heloise: Beezy hello!

Beezy: Heloise hello!

Pilot: Beezy hello!

Beezy: hi jimmy ... .. a moment!, I noticed something different ... ... you cut your hair!

Heloise: Beezy, he is not Jimmy, is his alter ego, do not you remember?, Talking about Jimmy, do not you see?

Beezy: thus, the last time I said I would go to fetch and when she looked a bit sad and I have not seen since.

Heloise: Not surprisingly, we Pilot!

Beezy Jimmy goes home.

Beezy: Hey Jimmy, I just saw your other self walking with Heloise.

Jimmy: What? Exclaims surprise

Beezy: Yes, Heloise was showing the city came to greet me and ask for you ... Heloise.

Jimmy: "seriously, he said?

Beezy: he said if you were on and said you were home.

Jimmy: Beezy, there must follow them!

Beezy:Jimmy, I thought you had already passed him in Heloise and you were not jealous.

Jimmy: What?, I'm not jealous, go! "Exclaims angrily.

Beezy: clear ... .- sarcastic.

Beezy follow Jimmy and Heloise and the pilot as they head to the fair. Heloise and the pilot get on the roller coaster.

Jimmy: head to the roller coaster, we Beezy!

Heloise and the pilot are going up the roller coaster not knowing that Jimmy and Beezy are behind them as in "Heloise schmeloise" but this time Jimmy and instead Beezy Beezy and Heloise and schmeloise following Jimmy.

Pilot: amazing, you can see the whole city from here, "says excited

Heloise: yes.

As they talked and Beey Jimmy stood behind them in the other Bagon.

Jimmy: * pulls out binoculars *- Beezy watch them, what they are talking about?

Beezy: I do not know, do you hear, do not think we're too high to use binoculars?

Jimmy: no, why?

Beezy: that the fall is coming .. ahhhhhhh!

Jimmy: What? .. AHHHHH!

Getting off the roller coaster, Heloise and pilot targeted to the cinema. While Jimmy and Beezy van on her trail again.

Once there ... ...

Beezy: Jimmy, you know that movie even came?

Jimmy: let's see ... the only ones available at this time are: the rite, the black swan and ... there!

Beezy and Jimmy came running into the room.

Jimmy: Alright, here they should be.

Beezy: ah .. Jimmy

Jimmy: Beezy now, I'm trying to find them.

Beezy: * pulling *- Jimmy's shirt but, Jimmy! "Desperate

Jimmy: I told you not bother Beezy!

Beezy: * makes a face like WTF * Jimmy "shouts scared

Jimmy: * angry *- What?, What's so important that ...? -* *. WTF face also makes

Jimmy and Beezy: ahhhhhhhh! "Scream and leave the room.

Beezy Jimmy and leave the room scared and recovering from the shock.

Beezy Jimmy: Oh, my God.!

Beezy: I will never be the same ...

Jimmy:I now know the answer to that question that all children do to their parents all the time and said they would understand when we grew up ... now I see why not tell us before ... ... How can they do that?

Beezy: I do not know ...

Jimmy: Well, definitely did not go there, then the closest is ... that, come on!

Beezy Jimmy and enter the room. Indeed, Heloise and pilot were there.

Heloise: aww, I love these movies, but Jimmy never wants to see me.

Pilot: no taste.

Jimmy: We Beezy, hence draw us more.

Jimmy and Beezy so cautious approach to them.

Jimmy suddenly feel someone touches her shoulder.

Jimmy: Beezy and ceases to touch me, whispering

Back to the feeling that someone touches it.

Jimmy: and Beezy, want to discover us, "quietly

Beezy, but I'm here.

Jimmy: Wait .. if you are there, who is playing me? -* Turning to where I felt I played *

Pilot Heloise: hello!Says a little smile

Jimmy: "He-Heloise pilot?," Quietly.

Heloise pilot: Yes, what a coincidence to find you here, "he says with a look of tenderness.

Jimmy: * *- bit nervous if ... What a coincidence, no? Jejejje

Jimmy pilot Heloise hug.

Jimmy: Beezy, I think we have problems ...

Beezy: ire for reinforcements! "Out of the room.

Jimmy: beezy wait, do not leave me here alone!, Beezy!

Suddenly:

Heloise: oh, wait I have to go to the bathroom, then back.

Pilot: safe, keep you there.

Pilot Heloise: I expected a second, then goes vuelvo.-

Jimmy: * sigh *- phew, what a relief.

Heloise Heloise and pilot are directed to the bathroom without noticing the presence of the other until ...

Heloise: you pass me the soap?

Pilot Heloise: insurance

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Heloise Heloise and pilot: AHHHHHH!

Heloise: What are you doing here?, How did you get here?

Heloise pilot: the portal, obio.

Heloise:But what are you doing here?, Ahh .. of course, came to look for Jimmy ..

Heloise pilot: Yes.

Heloise: so that also here, right?

Pilot Heloise: If

Heloise: very interesting ... back to the room!

Both returned to the room, but due to darkness can not see it who is who, and Heloise sits down with Jimmy and Pilot to Pilot.

At one point, Heloise plays Jimmy's hand and instead of responding in a different way, he feels a familiar sense than it takes to answer that action holding the hand of Heloise. While Heloise Pilot Pilot fits with causing the happy and hug to Heloise, at any given time both couples kiss could not be distinguished due to the darkness of the room and the scene continues with a passionate kiss until the function ends and lights on and slowly open your eyes and ... ..

* Shock scene between the two pairs are separated quickly, returns Beezy *

Beezy: Costume and popcorn .. ahhh, how I missed?

Heloise Heloise and pilot:* Covering her mouth with her hands running out of the room, leaving Beezy, Jimmy and pilot *

Jimmy: hehe, hello pilot.

Pilot: Yes, hello, "he answers even angry.

Jimmy: Pilot, can we talk a moment?

Pilot: if it's what I think is, I think not.

Jimmy: Yeah, I do not want this to keep us apart, I just want to know what happened. Please let me explain.

Pilot: * looks at Jimmy seriously *

Beezy: ahhh, I think we better leave it alone.

Pilot: Okay.

* Next scene * Jimmy and pilot walking

Jimmy: Pilot, I never wrote him that letter to Heloise pilot, do not know what happened but she thinks I will send that letter and why she thinks that I like, but it is not so, what could have happened?

Pilot: * reacts *, I think I know why.

Jimmy: Really?

Pilot:Jimmy, Heloise came came a few days ago and told me that apparently are in the same situation as me with regard to Heloise, I just wanted to recover pilot Heloise, Heloise said she wrote me a letter telling him how I felt but something went wrong and she thinks you sent it ... .* sigh *- do not understand what went wrong.

Jimmy: I had no idea, I just came here to look and say what I felt more and more away only causes a problem between us.

Pilot: Jimmy, sorry

Jimmy: Why?

Pilot: for not having believed when I said you were not you and let my feelings for her nearly ended our friendship a bit sad .* *

Jimmy: neglect, the important thing is that we're friends again.

Pilot: "seriously?" Says happy

Jimmy: Yes, you're like my twin brother from another dimension I never had and a great friend, we are also Two Shoes.

Pilot: true, thanks buddy-hugging Jimmy

Jimmy: awww, that no friend, but now that we do about Heloise?.

* Next scene Pilot Heloise and discuss what happened *

Heloise: I do not understand what happened, why I felt so?.

Pilot Heloise: I do not know, I had no idea he was kissing Pilot, but when they kiss again felt that feeling I never felt ...

Heloise: Heloise pilot, do you really love Jimmy?

Pilot Heloise: Now that I think, I do not know, maybe thought they loved him for that letter you wrote me telling me his feelings for me and ... ..

Heloise: * *- thinking "a moment, how could receive a letter from Jimmy, and not the Pilot?" ...

* Pilot scene when I finish the letter and take it * Heloise

Heloise: that is, not the sign!

Pilot Heloise: How?

Heloise: Pilot, show me the letter I sent Jimmy.

Pilot Heloise: * removing the card *- here it is.

Heloise: * reviewing the letter *- look at this!

Heloise and Pilot: * look at the letter *

Heloise: The reason I thought that Jimmy was that Pilot is not finished signing and only put Jimmy.

Heloise Pilot: but how are you sure it was Pilot?

Heloise:think about it, who is the only person who could write something like that?, Heloise Pilot, the really misses you and loves you for that you wrote this, I know that I told him I was there I did this and send the letter without he finished signing, or is it perhaps, do you not love a Pilot?

Pilot Heloise: * *- reacts remember what happened the first time and the moments I spend with him.

Pilot Heloise: If, so strange, do you think happened so far follow?

Heloise: not sure what Jimmy and I know very well interfere

Heloise: * Thinking *- "Then Jimmy did not write the letter, and I was very unfair to him ... but I can do now?

Walking through the city are warning of a dance in a castle in Miservilley had ever seen.

Heloise: Pilot looks, there will be a dance tomorrow night in a castle, what if we?

Heloise pilot: Sure, it would be great, but how will we know if the guys will go?

Heloise: sure they will, Jimmy always liked this kind of -* "I miss never heard of that castilo not remember there being one" *

Pilot Jimmy next scene and go through where is the announcement and has the same idea.

Jimmy: Look there will be a dance in a castle, what if we?

Pilot: safe, what about the girls?

Jimmy: they'll go sure, always go to these events.

Pilot: then go!.


	4. Final chapter part 1

Final chapter-1 part. The mystery of the castle.

The next day at home Miservilley Jimmy, Jimmy was getting ready for the ball.

Jimmy: * opening her closet all the costumes appear to have used throughout the series *- see ... * searching through many outfits you select a smoking *

Jimmy: perfect! -* Touch *

Jimmy goes to the door and opens it.

Beezy: Hey Jimmy, do you want to do something?

Jimmy: I can not Beezy, I'll go to a dance tonight.

Beezy: a ball, great! "I can go?

Jimmy: I do not want to go, is one of those dances elegantly with many people, background music and there will be lots of food ...

Beezy: agg, that boring .. then tomorrow?

Jimmy: insurance

Beezy: Well, goodbye Jimmy .. a moment, with whom do you go? ...

Meanwhile in the other Miservilley.

Pilot seeks to wear.

Pilot: heaven, had never been an event of this type do not have to wear ...

Open your closet.

Pilot: No, this is not at all, on another occasion ... Hey this looks good.* Removes the same outfit that brings *- since one is left wondering seconds.

Pilot: but this is what I wear every day ... ... .. okay, I think this will be fine.

House scene in Miservilley Heloise, Heloise and Pilot looking to wear.

Heloise: no, definitely not I have anything decent for this time or something you can use.

Pilot: What shall we do?, Dancing is within 5 hrs.

Heloise: * smiles *- know, 5 hrs. It's a long time, I think we can do a lot in that time period.

Next scene in the mall Miservilley.

Pilot: well, I did not know they had a shopping mall.

Heloise: not me, and suggest that we were going to several stores scattered throughout the city but this is better, come on!.

Pilot: Wait, we have no money.

Heloise: * pulls out his credit card and a wad of cash *- "credit or cash? -* Smile *

Heloise and travel pilot stores from one place to another buying clothes, trying on clothes, up and down the escalators, eating ice cream and up going to the salon.

Heloise:ufff, exhausting but great fun, do not you think?

Pilot: safe, had never gone shopping in life.

Heloise: in life?, Hey you know that now you're in my world, it is not possible ...

Pilot: What is live? "Surprised, but how do I know?

Heloise: Well, look in the mirror, do you notice something?

Pilot: I think .. yes, my skin looks clear and ... * pinches * ouch!, Sorry again ... I'm alive!

Heloise: great, you will look more beautiful, and speaking of dancing .. I've been thinking about certain things about what happened the last few days and well I'm still angry with Jimmy not so much for the misunderstanding but even so the schmeloise, arianna and my cousin, so .. what if we form an alliance? "evil smile

Pilot: an alliance?, Does it?

Heloise: You know, from kids ... for the bad things that have made us, hurt our feelings, deceit, anger, you know, to suffer as well.

Pilot: I do not know ...

Heloise:come on, do not tell me you never Pilot has angered, you've found unbearable, you cheated or something ...

Pilot: * think of everything bad that has made Jimmy pilot, her smile begins to clear and shows an expression of anger ever bigger until ... *-'re right, you have to take revenge!.

Heloise: great! "Stretches out his hand to seal the alliance, the alliance of girls!

Pilot: * Seal your hand with Heloise *, alliance girls!

Heloise: And the kids get their deserved WUAJAJJAJJA! "Evil laughter

Pilot: * evil laugh * set of Heloise

The camera slowly moves away from them until the screen goes black.

Miservilley That night, the screen splits in two: Leave the kids at Jimmy's house, and girls of the house of Heloise.

The screen returns to normal view of the castle, people come from limousines, cars, very elegant and accompanied by two men and received strange-looking monks with their faces covered and very serious.

Interior view of the castle, very fine marble floors, lights, candles everywhere like a ball of a fairy princess, piped music and tables to sit and a place at the center of the dance floor near stairs rise to an entrance of the castle and a mysterious place.

Jimmy and Pilot come first.

Jimmy: Wow, look at this place is huge! "Looking everywhere.

Pilot: Yes, never had been in place well.

Jimmy: Well whoever has organized this event must be very lucky.

Pilot Jimmy and head to the snack table.

Jimmy: go look at all is food, if he were here Beezy has already wiped out everything!

Pilot: "So you Beezy is also a glutton, right?

Jimmy and pilot remain on the table for snacks.

Pilot Heloise and reach the castle and enter the part of atraz.

Heloise: very good pilot, do you remember the plan, right?

Pilot: Yes, I remember.

Heloise:whatever happens, we will not invite us to dance, or try anything with us, remember everything we did, now they pay, WUAJJAJA! "evil laugh.

Pilot: yes, it will be fun WUAJJAJA! "Evil laugh.

Heloise: go!

Inside the castle is Jimmy snacks and Pilot testing is next to the leaning on the table looking everywhere.

Pilot: And now we do, do not see the girls and there is nothing to do.

Jimmy: neglected, they'll come .-* continues eating *

Suddenly poke through the secret entrance where you see everything inside the castle, the track, tables, Heloise and Pilot make their appearance: both he wore the same color with different but very elegant dress and some sexy XD, its hair down and arranged, with little makeup and heel.

Some people turned to see them, Pilot looked around until he saw from afar arrive slowly out of the darkness.

Pilot: Jimmy! * Shaking *

Jimmy: * eating Pilot *- now!

Pilot: but Jimmy! * I * still shaking

Jimmy:I told you no!

Pilot: Jimmy look!-Shocked

Jimmy: What are important to me ... ...? "Astonished

The girls finally looked out the light and everyone could contemplate.

Pilot Jimmy and put the term that ended when Jimmy falls in love with Arianna "She loves me" with a huge smile and his eyes red hearts beating.

Pilot Heloise and down stairs slowly and look around, while still downstairs guys are seeing the face of love and idiots XD.

Jimmy: Wow, the girls are ... incredible! "Very surprised

Pilot: know, Heloise Pilot ... looks so beautiful and full of life, "he says with a look of love

Jimmy and Pilot: * sigh *

Jimmy: yeah ... go! * Pilot pulling towards the girls!

Heloise and walking Pilot

Heloise: I is not seen the kids, how about you?

Pilot: no

Suddenly appear in front of them.

Jimmy: * a little nervous * jejej, hello girls.

Pilot: Yes, hello jejjee

Pilot Heloise and cross their arms and exchanged glances.

Heloise: oh, look who decided to appear.

Jimmy: you are beautiful * jimmy says pointing to Heloise as "a terrible odor."

Heloise:, and supposed to grieve and say something like, "is a unique design" and pass another girl wearing the same dress.

Jimmy: Well, would you like to go out with me?

Heloise: mm, Why?

Jimmy: * nervous * that you are my friend ..

Heloise: and ... so I ask her out now?

Jimmy: Well is that you look beautiful and ...

Heloise: What else?

Jimmy: This ... well jejje-nervous looking around not knowing what to say.

Heloise: Can not you say more?, Is the only thing you see in me?, Does the beauty is all that matters to you? "Says Heloise disappointed

Jimmy: of course, "says Jimmy apologizing no.

Heloise: Tell 3.

Jimmy: Well, jejje I ... uh ...

Heloise:* Disappointed * looking at Jimmy, he knew, only you care about the outside, if you really liked had invited me to check out without me so you do not know see what's in me ... you are so shallow and Pilot are *- Heloise away.

Jimmy: Heloise No, wait! "Sorry

Pilot: Okay, now we do ...

Jimmy: we only support the rest of the evening and try to recover the girls.

Time passes and change the dance club type of environment and begins to darken.

Pilot Jimmy were sitting at a table looking at everyone dancing and looking at the girls, Heloise went to the balcony and sat pilot Heloise.

Jimmy: * watching Heloise go to the balcony *- this is my chance, I expect, "goes one.

Heloise was leaning his arm over the railing and holding his cheek with his other hand and looking out, saw a beautiful garden is down and the moon was full and a cool breeze.

Jimmy slowly approaches from the other side of the balcony thinking what I tell.

Jimmy looks at Heloise from a different angle without knowing what to say, take a last breath and is limited to just say: Hello

Heloise is aware of his presence and decides to ignore it. Jimmy, seeing the attitude of Heloise, one says: What a beautiful night!, Do not you think?.

Heloise: if it is, "responds indifferent

Jimmy: sure, lol .* says little nervous thinking about your next move *

Jimmy: Do not you think the moon looks beautiful tonight, all shiny, round and white?

Heloise: I do not know may not be so.

Jimmy: What?

Heloise: yes, it may not be very beautiful, white or shiny but has a great personality, is smart, brave and knows what she wants, but I do not think there was continued if not white, shiny, beautiful and all that, right?

Jimmy: Heloise, I ...

* Heloise approach to talking seriously with a deep look and a soft *

Heloise: You know, a few days ago I was thinking about what happened, as has happened all:before you told me you did not know what I felt to love someone, then when I thought that finally saw me as I had always dreamed I say your first love is a robotic clone of me, and I say robot that's me! And you told me: haha, and wanted, got away with it all day and try to get your attention and ignored me and program the robot to destroy itself and thus self-destruct, it was not so bad with arianna worry me at first but knowing that she was not gave any importance to find out I was amused to see jajaj.

And now, come and tell me you feel something for me, I do not understand is, how could you fall in love with two girls who did not even know, only it was love at first sight?, And know me more time for them a thousand times I wanted to try desmotrarte be more than your friend, I wanted you to see me differently ... perhaps, is the first time you saw me do not feel something for me? - turns to see Jimmy

Jimmy: * reacts * Well, the truth .. jejej

Heloise: dimelo!, When I knew, did not feel anything for me?

Jimmy:Heloise, I ...

Heloise: did so like us?, Why are we so to come to us and fall madly in love? "She says loudly.

Heloise: Jimmy, for a moment I thought you were different, that I admired. Your optimism, do not judge others without knowing them, always enjoyed making new friends, and make everything better ... but now I see that when it comes to love you so ignorante. says disappointed, * covering his face with his hand *

Jimmy: * approaches * Heloise, Heloise, not if it's just that I like is the neck ..* pulling, and moving his arm *, you have many qualities, smiling

Heloise: 3 that referred to why you liked that are not superficial.

Jimmy: Well, * *- swallowing are the smartest girl of all Miservilley.

Heloise: * makes a face like that but ... *- excited.

Jimmy: Well, you're very funny.

Heloise: What is the main why you like me?

Jimmy: * is stunned * Well ... Eh ...

Heloise: * disappointed * I know you can not tell anymore, you're so superficial ... * hiendose *

Jimmy:* *- Arm stops Heloise wait!

Heloise: * turns and looks at Jimmy's eyes * What?

Jimmy: Heloise listen, if it's just that I like is that really not sure that's what I like about you is just that ... ..!

Heloise: What, that prevents you tell me?

Jimmy Besa Heloise.

Heloise stays with her eyes wide and staring at Jimmy planes then separated from it.

Heloise: Why did you do that?

Jimmy: Heloise, I ...!

Heloise: this is not a reason! -* Slaps Jimmy and leaves as cover your mouth with your hand and a look of sadness and some tears *

Jimmy is going on the balcony watching and touching the place where he had the hand of Heloise impact.

Meanwhile inside the castle Heloise pilot and pilot were separated Jimmy suddenly sees Heloise Heloise Pilot rush to the toilet crying and see Jimmy go to a RINGO with his hand touching his face. Pilot Heloise just take a little break and a little breath out of it.

Pilot Jimmy Jimmy looks sadly knowing that he had failed and there was only him. Suddenly he realizes that something is different in itself.

Jimmy pilot: * *- thinking "that's weird, I feel different in a very familiar feeling that was not long ago," breathe in and out .- "I can breathe!, That means I'm alive, so I have also pulse , "put your hand on your chest and feel your heart beat .-" I'm alive! "- suddenly turns to see Heloise pilot and begins to feel something different," Heloise Pilot, it looks so alive, full of life Like me, "you suddenly feel a sensation in his chest-" What is happening to me?, why do I feel like this? "again puts his hand on his chest and feel something different," What is happening to me? , why do I feel as if I were to leave the heart?, why is beating so fast and strong?, "is to calm down and inhale and exhale slowly and deeply several times .-" It may be .. love, if I could only approach her and tell her how I feel ".- is her courage and goes where Heloise pilot and feel about it.

Pilot Heloise notice your presence and becomes indifferent.

Pilot Jimmy notices his expression, something gets discouraged yet take a breath and his mouth: Hello.

Jimmy pilot: I understand you may not want to talk, but just wanted to tell you ... you extraño.-about to leave when ...

Pilot Heloise: wait!, Then, also feel that?

Jimmy pilot: Yes, from the day we parted.

Heloise pilot: the truth, I'm confused at first when I was ordered to remove to that goal, was willing to do with taste, it did not expect was that my goal was so difficult to dislike, always standing tall, there was no day that did not lack a smile on his face and an optimistic attitude to the worst situations, but what surprised me most was not his optimism, it was like without realizing I began to feel something she had never felt for anyone even alive ... * looking away and turns to see Jimmy Pilot *

Pilot Jimmy: * with a silly face *

Pilot Heloise: So you seem very grasioso, you make fun of my feelings?, Due to imagine that he could not trust you, you're a ... ..! "With high and very angry voice.

Jimmy pilot sees fall to the ground paralyzed.

Heloise pilot: pilot Jimmy! "Exclaims scared.

He was immediately checked, check your pulse.

Pilot Heloise: ufff, are alive, what a relief! "Notices something on his neck. It was a dart.

Heloise Pilot: but, what is this? "Suddenly feels something in his neck and falls unconscious.

While the castle garden. Jimmy was sitting on a bench thinking about what happened while holding a flower and took away the petals one by one as "he loves me, loves me not."

Jimmy: How could I be so stupid?, Why could not tell and you? "Said frustrated.

Suddenly felt a little tired and fell down with a dart in his neck.

Back inside the castle, in the bathroom, still crying Heloise completely ignoring what was happening in the castle.

Heloise:* Out of the bath, leading to the mirror is drying her tears sniff *- *-* went to lavábamanos without realizing that someone else was there, just as he was about to leave he felt something in his neck and fell to the ground unconscious as Resident 4 when ada is ambushed by the mayor and the villagers, being unconscious in the bathroom where the light flashes for a second, revealing a mysterious figure ... who would it be?, does have to do with the mysterious disappearances?.

End of chapter 1 of the final


	5. Final chapter part 2

Final chapter part 2: The mistery of the castle

First scene, seen through the eyes of Jimmy, slowly opens his eyes without knowing anything about what happened, looks around and all I see is a different place: a room somewhat sloppy, messy and full of boxes. Only are he and Pilot.

Jimmy goes to Pilot, who was lying on the floor barely recovering from what happened.

Jimmy: * Pilot *- moving pilot, are you okay?

Pilot: * slowly opens his eyes listening to the voice of jimmy jimmy .. emm *-, are you?.

Jimmy: Yes, I am.

Pilot: What happened?

Jimmy: I do not know, this does not seem the castle.

Pilot: * *- rising good, a better question would be "Where are we?

Jimmy: I do not know.

Suddenly they see a man from afar, had the appearance of a rural-looking man.

Jimmy: Maybe he can help us, listen sir, "he beckons to the man.

The mysterious gentleman approaches them from darkness to light looking out looking very strange, dirty clothes, torn and very old with very strange red eyes.

Jimmy looks at the strange man pilot notices something strange about him.

Jimmy: hello sir, could you tell us where we are, you will see we were at a ball and suddenly we got here and where we do not know, could you guide us to the castle?

Man: * with a somber voice *- wait a minute.

Jimmy turns to pilot smiling and saying, great help us return to the castle!

Pilot: I do not know, there's something strange in that it can not be.

Jimmy: oh come on, what could it be?, Just that it looks strange and very frightening red eyes does not mean it is bad.

And while Jimmy was talking to Pilot, the mysterious man went to a dark corner of the room pulled a sharp ax and addressed them very quietly.

And he approached them and ...

Pilot: * seeing the man behind the scorer with an ax *- Ahhh ... Jimmy? "Says pilot with a panicked face while looking at man and Jimmy.

Jimmy: What?, Jajaj, you should see your face looks like you were seeing a ghost, or someone standing behind me with an ax about to kill us both jejje ajjaja ... hehe .. ... ... ... .., "is standing behind me right? - says scared.

Pilot: yes-frightened

Jimmy: the first or the second?

Pilot: the latter!

Jimmy: Okay.

Man attacks Jimmy and pilot with an ax fortunately able to dodge.

Jimmy: hey that's no way to treat us!.

Pilot: Jimmy, do not think is here to help.

Jimmy: Oh yeah, do not tell me.

Pilot: care, "Jimmy the road away

Jimmy: that was close! "Says surprised, we must defend ourselves!

Pilot: but with what?

Jimmy looks around and sees the stacked boxes.

Jimmy: perhaps there is something in those boxes!, But someone will have to distract him while searching for weapons.

Pilot: I do!

Jimmy: you are very brave, I'll never forget, "said single

Jimmy: ok, go!

Pilot distract the man while Jimmy goes to the boxes looking for something that they might serve.

Jimmy: Hey, I found something!

Pilot: What did you find? "Says pilot fighting the man.

Jimmy: Well, not knives or axes, what can we do with standard pistols, two shotguns striker, 50 boxes of bullets, guns, machine guns and grenades as 100 boxes?, Looks are 3 colors: green, red and blue- he smiles

Pilot: shoot one!

Jimmy: What, the red, green or blue?

Pilot: it may be, but now!

Jimmy: okay, but do not despair! "Green grenade throws.

Pilot immediately departs from the path and activate the grenade exploding man.

And pilot Jimmy: Oh my God! "Amazed.

Jimmy: are weapons, we can use to defend ourselves!

Pilot: they are not ours, how about if someone?

Jimmy: pilot, if he came to kill us, who knows what else may be later, we must also meet girls!

Pilot: It's true.

Jimmy and Pilot are prepared, open the boxes, loaded their weapons, grenades, pistols until they are ready to go.

Jimmy: walking.

Pilot Jimmy and out the door through which came the mysterious man.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, Heloise pilot was at the mercy of the villagers, lying in a sort of bed near the symbol of an ancient society.

Villagers: / / die is to live / / ... "one of them pulls out his ax and Heloise attack pilot, who immediately reacts and moves quickly, with a small scratch on his face.

Heloise pilot was surrounded by 3 of them, their dress draws its one of its weapons of torture always carried when Jimmy pilot tortured and thrown over them.

To defeat them, Heloise pilot is directed to the room where they used to be Jimmy and pilot and land 'as having 10 minutes later, I check the boxes and pulled out a gun striker, 10 boxes of bullets, grenades and 5 green, 3 red and 2 blue, plus a special gun that uses Ada Wong to move from one place to another.

At that time Jimmy and pilot were met with some villagers on the road and were defeating them using their weapons .* *- scene of them fighting both went to the main hall where he was dancing and were the stairs, the place was alone, Broken tables and chairs destroyed, all intact were the chandeliers that still remained intact and running for some strange reason and a trace of clothing, jewelry and small red spots of blood on the marble floor that had not suffered even a scratch.

To get there.

Pilot: I think we lost, now where?

Jimmy: The only place we have not run it up there, we have to go to the bottom!, Go!

Both ran away when they heard a mysterious voice.

Voice, "will soon", but if the party is still not over ...

Jimmy and pilot look around the origin of the mysterious voice but saw nothing, turned chandeliers driven by the fresh breeze of the night but there was nobody else.

Jimmy: What-who you are and that is happening here?

Voice:many questions and no time ...

Suddenly the mysterious voice was growing stronger and the shadows of the top appeared a mysterious elderly man with a strange stick, and dressed in a strange way with a symbol on his clothing, was lord saddler.

Saddler Lord, let me welcome you to my castle and also introduce myself: I'm your host Lord saddler.

Jimmy: Did you organize this event?, Go if you have good taste, but do not know what is happening, so tell us what is happening!

Pilot: "Where is our friend?

Lord saddler, of course, her friends and I had the pleasure of knowing them and watch them very closely ... * suddenly appears one of his henchmen with pilot * Heloise

Pilot: pilot Heloise!, Hiso What?

Lord saddler: nothing really, I found walking around the castle, seemed lost so I wanted to give them the opportunity to meet with friends ... one last time.

And pilot Jimmy: What?

Saddler Lord: that is, that you will die here!

Jimmy:What are you talking about, that is happening here, where was everybody? "Cried Jimmy angry

Lord saddler, we are very curious to go tonight, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, or rather to you! "Evil laughter

Suddenly from the shadows emerge more infected villagers and throw on them.

Jimmy: shoot them, "carrying their weapons.

Pilot: * Load your weapons and shoot *

Once finished with the zombies.

Jimmy: Is that the best you have?

Lord saddler: go, and well armed!, See how long it will last your weapons!

More villagers appear and this time have a harder time removing them.

Jimmy: heaven, are many and I'm running out of bullets!

Pilot: we must use what we have!

Appear more and more zombies, they end up with bullets.

Jimmy: I have no bullets!

Pilot: not me!, What we do!

Jimmy: grenades!

Pilot: But what?

Jimmy: red.

Jimmy and pilot used the big red burn zombie burn others who come into contact with it.

Jimmy: I did!

Lord saddler, do you think that this has already been completed?, But I'm just beginning! "Evil laughter

Pilot: too many!

Jimmy: using the big blue!

But just throwing stun grenades at the zombies and leave them blind.

Pilot: it does not kill them!

Jimmy: are blind, fast finish with them!

Pilot Jimmy come and beat the zombies to kicks, blows and their knives.

The zombies the corral and they are very tired.

Jimmy: too many, we must resist!

The zombies at bay when the pilot Jimmy and fight as they can.

Heloise pilot suddenly wakes up and sees the fight.

Pilot Heloise: * *- thinking "oh no, too many, can not yet.

Heloise pilot is separated from Lord saddler and go help them.

Jimmy and pilot: pilot Heloise!

Heloise pilot fires at the zombies and manages to save the boys.

Lord saddler:So you think it's all over? "Reaches out and pilot them and Jimmy begin to be affected by the virus.

Lord saddler, and your pilot Heloise, come to me.

Jimmy: * Anti-virus *.. uh, no

Pilot Heloise: * closes his eyes and open them turn red and walk to Lord Saddler *

Jimmy pilot: * reaches out her fighting against the virus *- Heloise pilot, no!

Heloise Lord saddler pilot walks up being controlled by the virus.

Immediately, there are more zombies and attack Jimmy and Pilot, pilot once he met Heloise Lord saddler, regained control of his body and watched as the children were violently attacked by the zombies in the end Jimmy lay on the ground , weak, with blood coming from his mouth, his face bruised and the strength to breathe, while also severely injured pilot and knocked out and sustained by the zombies.

Lord saddler: Alright, now that they are more calm I'll answer your questions:

Many years ago the castle used to be an empty lot more in this city, I called my people are "enlightened", an ancient order which for years have used the power of something that goes beyond anything known to man: the virus -t. with this virus we have conducted several experiments to find those who could withstand the power and former members of our society, we have been present in several places looking for one who could control his power and so use it to take over the world using her body as the basis to our rituals and ceremonies, but had not had much success so ... so far, when we found this city to get this place set up and disguised as a castle, but we needed to get them all, so we organized this "party" so that everyone would like to come and thus infect them with viruses and test our strength.

Jimmy: a virus ... .* scene of how Jimmy was infected with the virus *- touches his neck.

Saddler Lord: that is, and as you volunteered, all were infected with our virus.

Pilot: does that mean that everyone is infected?

Lord saddler:that's right, my loyal assistant kindly those darts shoot them and transport them to a secret room where they implant the virus and then separate them into different areas exposed to the dangers of the castle to prove his strength, managed to survive thanks to their guns, now will have to survive without them, but looks are very tired, I think it's time for his friend to suffer ... ...

Heloise pilot: no, "cries scared

Jimmy: Heloise pilot!, Jimmy pilot has something, "shouts a pilot Jimmy

But Jimmy was very weak pilot held by the aledeanos and apparently unconscious.

Jimmy: Jimmy pilot reacts, she needs you, "shouts desperately

But pilot still does not respond with his head down arms fastened by the villagers.

Jimmy: So that's it, you're going to pay?, "We came so far for nothing, that's how you finish?The reason why we came here was to recover those we love, whom we thought we had lost by being so stupid, ignorant and believe that we knew all, if we are at the stage of running and encounter many obstacles in daily life but we learn from our mistakes, I take a long time, but finally opened my eyes and face reality. What about you?, "That's why you're here is it?," And you wanted to say that you can ever decircelo anyone else except her?, I thought you were stronger, you could stay the course!, are Jimmy Two Shoes!, if you do for me ... do it for her!.

Jimmy's words did not seem to affect Pilot who was not responding, Jimmy looked at him with a look of anguish and do not see any response on it, which made him furious and shout NOT DESERVE TO BE A TWO SHOES!, SHE DIE AND WILL BE BY YOUR FAULT!

Then the last words of Jimmy's Head reverberated with the pilot Jimmy cry for help from Heloise pilot about to die causing happen to be surprised.

Pilot Jimmy attempt to move the attention of Jimmy and the other, the villagers saw him trying to move tried to kill him and stop them and kill them.

Then he raised his head high with a straight face, hands and fists and opened his eyes, which had taken a red color.

I walk slowly to where he was Lord saddler and Heloise pilot, Lord saddler immediately realized he was being affected by the virus, with a small smile trying to control it, but could not control the enlightened and to attack with speed and force just amazing with each of them leaving only Lord saddler.

Lord saddler, may be unable to control you, but you can not control this ..-* Heloise throw down the stairs *

Jimmy pilot managed to save time falling down the stairs and ending on the ground and escaped Lord saddler.

And once on the ground pilot Jimmy Heloise pilot leaves the ground and Jimmy about them.

Jimmy: Wow, that pilot was incredible, how did you do that? "Says impressed

Pilot Heloise: You were very brave, it was amazing how you saved me! "Abranzandolo

Heloise pilot watches Pilot and notices something strange about him, his eyes were red and showed no emotion, his smile was gone and his eyes were a serious look and cold.

Pilot Heloise: * *- worried pilot Jimmy? "Turns away from him.

Pilot maintains the same position would be, with clenched fists and look cool without expressing any emotion, suddenly looks Heloise pilot, she is shocked to see him unable to stop and when you least expect it the subject extends his arms and his neck with your hands violently in an attempt to strangle.

Heloise pilot fighting for his life, Jimmy was surprised, react, and not knowing what to do looking for something that can be used, but only finds a gun and a box with a bullet, without thinking twice about loading the gun and points to pilot.

Jimmy: * with a serious expression of fear while *- Let her go! "Exclaims pointing his gun at Jimmy pilot, who turned to him with the gun pointed at his head.

Jimmy: What about you?, We, your friends!, Do not want to hurt you, please drop it or I'll have to kill!Jimmy says with an expression of anxiety, fear, but stand firm with his trembling hand holding the gun.

Pilot Heloise: * *- trying to talk please do not! - Says the little strength he has in a low tone and anguished.

Heloise looks distraught Jimmy pilot not knowing what to do, remains serious and the expression of anguish instead of shaking hands holding the gun.

Jimmy: please do not make me do it! , You're my friend no matter what, I never want to hurt no matter what, but if I do ... I do!, Please do not! "Says Jimmy with his face bent beginning to mourn and almost drop the weapon and still pointing to jimmy.

Heloise loose Pilot pilot dropping on the floor, as soon as available free to catch their breath and looking at pilot with the same serious expression in his eyes walking towards Jimmy, Jimmy looks at him without knowing what would happen, you take it for Pilot surprise and starts to choke too, Jimmy screams of desperation and pain being strangled in the hands of pilot

Jimmy: * * ahhhhhhh being strangled, "she shouts with all his might.

Heloise pilot watches in horror as his friend dies in the hands of pilot, she could not see what he thought, of course she would always love torturing others and cause suffering, but never imagine that he never thought he would hurt anyone, much least she had tried to kill her and was now trying to kill one of his friends. Her mind was many thought at the time:

* Pilot Heloise scene distraught, his hand covering his mouth, kneeling on the floor with a look of anguish and horror watching what happens, going through his mind many thoughts and memories *

Pilot Heloise: * remembering times and speaking his mind *- No ...!, Is not it!, He is not so, he never would hurt anyone, let alone us!, Was not born to be bad, the heart is not cold!, What happened to your smile, your kindness ... what happened to the ?...

She immediately runs to the screaming and tears in his eyes: BASTA!, STOP, PLEASE! "Arrives with the slides under your arms and embrace the front and hold on to the hard and crying with all his soul.

Pilot Heloise: * crying *: Please !...¡ enough ... you're not so!, You once told me not to kill him, they just would kill someone innocent, and I did for you!, can listen and really love me, please stop !...¡ not bear to look like that!.

Pilot Jimmy loose and while dropping catch your breath, pilot watches Heloise pilot with a face of anguish, horror and full of tears, suddenly his eyes back to normal and pilot Jimmy falls to the ground unconscious.


	6. final chapter part 3

Chapter 3

Pilot already on the ground unconscious, Heloise pilot is directed towards him, rests his head on her lap and attempts to revive him with the sound of his voice.

Heloise Pilot: pilot Jimmy!, Are you okay? "Says concerned

Pilot opens his eyes slowly and the first thing you see is Heloise pilot with a worried face and then a smile on hearing his voice.

Jimmy pilot: I-Heloise pilot? "Says a little weak.

Heloise pilot: Yes, I am! "He says happily.

Jimmy pilot reacts and responds weakly.

Jimmy pilot: What happened?

Pilot Heloise: Well ... You were controlled by virus-t and saved us, but also lost control and well ... almost kill us.

Jimmy pilot: how?, "Like that happen?, I would never do something like that!" Says alarmed.

Pilot Heloise: * *- reassuring calm, we know that it was not your intention.

Pilot Jimmy: Wait!, "I hurt you?," How was that?.

Heloise pilot: quiet, as happened not have to worry anyway nothing happened and the important thing is we're fine, "he says with a deep look in a soft voice and a small smile.

Jimmy pilot feel more calm and remember what happened immediately before and one rises from the pilot Heloise knees and placed in front of her knees without a second thought says:

Jimmy pilot: ¡pilot Heloise I have something to say, the letter you received a few days ago was not Jimmy, it was mine, it's just Sign it and forget it all happened because of me this and I just ... .. !

Heloise pilot stopped his words by putting your finger in your mouth, pilot looks surprised.

Heloise pilot: ok, I know.

Jimmy pilot reacts surprised.

Jimmy pilot: ... you know what? "Says a little scared

Heloise pilot: Yes, Heloise told me everything, I said she'll help and it was you who wrote me this letter so pretty in her dress-* pulls out the letter *

Jimmy pilot: "brought it all the time?" Says very surprised

Heloise pilot:if your words actually came to me, is the most beautiful thing anyone has written me, I have not read it since then.

Jimmy pilot: se .. se .. seriously? "Says excited

Heloise pilot: yes.

Jimmy pilot: * rubs the back with his arm in vain *- good jejej it was not my own ...!

Pilot Heloise: is sweeter than anyone has done for me, slowly approaching pilot who is paralyzed watching as slowly approaches him with a deep look to touch your lips, giving rise to a kiss.

Jimmy freezes pilot of emotion and tie spins like crazy.

Upon completion of the pilot Jimmy kiss is rather excited and giddy.

Pilot Jimmy: Wow, that was ... jejej. Amazing! "He says excitedly.

both was stare.

Jimmy watches them from afar and of course happy that he was happy for them, but to see his expression change so thinking about what happened to Heloise and where it would be now.

Jimmy: good guys, do not forget that we're on a mission!

Pilot Jimmy: oh, indeed!

Heloise pilot:wait, I'll help you get up * helping pilot to stand *

Jimmy: Come on!

The 3 they run up the stairs through the front door, going out there were 3 doors.

Jimmy pilot, now what do we do?

Pilot Heloise: wait, I remember more or less here, Heloise and I went through one of those doors!

Jimmy: it's true, if one of those doors led them up here then would only be two!, Let us part good guys by the door you left me on the right!.

They make their separate ways, Jimmy comes into the room where the body was in a kind Heloise holding chamber.

Jimmy: Heloise! "He exclaims as she heads to her.

Find a way to release it, and presses a button and it will release up to Heloise who was unconscious and falls into the arms of Jimmy who catches her in his arms and cargo. Just as I was about to go hear a voice ...

Lord saddler: bravo, I see you survived!, "Oh if you were the only survivor?

Jimmy: saddler!Jimmy exclaims looking at Lord saddler

Lord Saddler: Oh, quiet Jimmy, that was just a test and it is only the beginning!

Jimmy: What did you do to Heloise?

Lord Saddler: Oh, I just wanted quiet testing them had everything planned and your friends are well, do not you glad?

Jimmy: that's not the point, you could kill us and made us fight against us, "exclaims angrily

Lord saddler: that was the point, should try to have if they could withstand the power of the virus through their emotions, feelings and memories or else ...

Jimmy O "Otherwise what?

Lord saddler, will die!

Jimmy: Monster!, What did you do to Heloise? "She shouts angrily.

Lord saddler: "seriously you care so much?

Jimmy: Yes!

Lord saddler: * while walking around from the path of metal at the top of the room *- Are you sure there is someone else?.

Jimmy: Yes!, Why do you ask?

Lord saddler:good, because I know two girls who are eager to see you again and have told me a lot about you, two tragic love stories, drama, fights and a broken heart ... WUAJJAJJAJ!

Jimmy looks at him strangely, in the darkness he sees a mysterious figure out of there, Jimmy is preparing for the worst when the mysterious figure comes to light.

Schmelois: * robot voice Jimmy Hola *-

Jimmy: * put the words from when she fell in love with Schmeloise *-! "He says excitedly.

Schmeloise: I miss very much, Jimmy

Jimmy: oh man, I can not believe it, "says excited.

Lord saddler: * with a smile at Jimmy's reaction *- So even love her, right Jimmy?

Jimmy: I ... ... ...!, * Turns to see Heloise in his arms and his face changes *- I'm glad to see her again, but still more important Heloise.

Lord saddler: are you sure?, Because there is another girl who also desire to see you again, I said that you and your friend Beezy competed for saving her from a tower.

Arianna appears from the darkness.

Arianna: Hi Jimmy, I am Arianna!-* Angel puts his face I use to love Jimmy and Beezy the first time *

Jimmy: * again *- love Arianna, "says more excited.

Jimmy: Oh my God, I. .. I. .. I can not believe this is ... Awesome! "Watching them both.

Arianna: so is Jimmy, I miss you much, do not tell Beezy, but I chose you! -* Winks and smiles *

Jimmy: "Really?, I knew it, and he said he preferred more," he says excitedly.

Lord saddler: WUAJAJJAJAJ!, SO IT IS JIMMY!, You can have any of them, even both!

Jimmy: Really, OH GOD!, NO-NO-NO WHO TO CHOOSE! "Says flipping excited to see them both with their respective side of love.

Jimmy can not help but see them both, did not know whom to choose, Jimmy let go to Heloise in his arms and dropped to the ground. Lord smiled saddler to see that sign, Jimmy would say to them, but felt something in the way, was Heloise, Jimmy could not help but stop and think to do that do not know Jimmy, that was the time needed to take action, but how?

Jimmy begins to feel depressed looking at three and thinking, "schmeloise, arianna or Heloise?" He thought desperately and repeatedly looking at them at 3.

Jimmy screams into the sky: SOMEONE TELL ME WHO CHOOSE!, Jimmy runs all over the place and turning while thinking:

Jimmy: * thinking * What do I do I do?, Who was elected?, I thought have forgotten, but it was not so!, What about me? "Desperate and think while running with a heart agitated.

Suddenly and ran into the body of Heloise, Heloise Jimmy fell over, his hands touched hers, Jimmy got up slowly, feeling the sensation he felt when he touched his hands, looked in front of Heloise, I could not see her, she began to relive those memories that happened to her, * JXH music video moments and the last moments in the fanfic * at the end Jimmy made his decision. He got up and position the body of Heloise.

Jimmy bends his head and replies:I really appreciate your offer, ever felt anything for them, and enjoy live that feeling for the first time and feel that way, but now I realize that it is not just look at the outside, though I never fixed it only but I was too blind not to see there was someone else who cared about me, who really cared and always struggled to prove it and I was too ignorant to see it, and end away from me, was always by my side, matter, and now she needs me more than ever and I will not let let it die. So my answer is no.

Sorry ladies, I had a great time with you, but I love saying the latest Heloise.-looking Heloise.

Schmeloise: * robot voice jimmy *- How could you? "He says sadly, suddenly your eyes become red and expression of anger .- I will destroy you!

Arianna: How dare you reject me for it?, I thought you loved me, "he closes his eyes very angry, when opened shows an evil grin and his eyes turn purple.

Lord saddler: Fatal error ... you could have the been to both. Destrúyanlo!

Schmeloise brings enormous arianna close and becomes a dragon. Both are directed toward Jimmy Heloise who tries to escape but prevents it from moving much and can not leave her alone. Jimmy runs away, but arianna pursues him with his huge flames of fire and fortunately able to avoid it, but schmeloise attacks with their close and almost touch it. Both the chase until finally he collapsed suddenly topple to the ground protecting the body from Heloise to yours.

Once cornered by both Jimmy looks all around not knowing what to do, the two girls were cornered against the wall.

Jimmy: * looks sadly * Heloise, Heloise sorry I could not do more, is I never had the courage to tell because I liked you, I like you for your determination, because they never give up and you knew because you were always with me, always I loved you ... .. sorry! -* Jimmy closed his eyes in fear and Heloise in his arms, waiting for the end *

Suddenly one of the close of his way to a Jimmy Schmeloise when something stopped her. It was the hand of Heloise.

Jimmy looked startled as Heloise stopped close and stood out with an amazing strength to bend his arm Schmeloise metal.

Heloise stood covering Jimmy and his eyes had turned red.

Jimm: "HE-HE-HELOISE?" Exclaimed surprised to see the strength of Heloise.

Schmeloise immediately pounces on her, Heloise the elusive metal folds her arms and makes you close the cut in two to finish exploding.

Arianna immediately subject to Heloise and takes flying and then crashing to the ground. Incredibly, Heloise was released from his clutches and lashed to the ground leaving her out of action.

In front of her was a big explosion.

Jimmy: Heloise, you did! "He says excitedly.

More Heloise does not respond. Jimmy is worried about her and touch her shoulder in search of an answer and she turned with a serious look and a deep blood red eye color, Jimmy hit back not believing what was happening.

Jimmy: Heloise ... ..- frets.

Lord saddler:Sorry Jimmy, the Heloise you knew is gone, you had your chance and turned it down, now you will lose EVERYTHING!

Jimmy: What? "Says surprised

He immediately turned to see who goes Heloise speeding on trying to beat him. Jimmy reacts quickly and evade, Heloise runs after him with incredible speed and superhuman strength.

Jimmy: What did you do to Heloise?

Lord saddler, I did not do anything, the virus was developed and took control because she let him, do not you do something that you would have done or mad or have hurt, right Jimmy?, Wuajajjaja.

Jimmy thinks about the times when the anger and hurt hiso-* Now I understand, the virus attachment to it because of all those feelings of bitterness and pain that still carries within *.- Jimmy thought as he fled from Heloise.

Jimmy: Heloise, stop!, Me, Jimmy! "He said while trying to stop it.

Heloise was trying to hit and catch, even when his hands touched the metal folding managed as a single branch of wood.

Jimmy-* His strength is incredible, if I get to play will be my last, I must find a way to stop *, Jimmy looked around and had an idea.

Jimmy: Hey Heloise!, They do not catch me! "He says laughing at her to make her angry.

Heloise rages more and runs after him, Jimmy leads to different parts making several things collapse, Jimmy stops and smiles, Heloise looks confused and looks up as in the cartoons is surprised to see that things will fall above and that trapped underneath.

Jimmy: Yes!

Suddenly the place begins to shake as if it were happening the eruption of a volcano, suddenly there's an explosion and burning debris a dark figure emerges there, it was Heloise with a darker appearance.

Jimmy scared, take the first metal object is a metal tube used to defend, Heloise takes it off and makes a dust, Jimmy is shocked and Heloise gets closer to him and whips him against the wall causing some debris will fall over leaving a foot stuck.

Jimmy tries to escape but can not, Heloise stops right in front of him.

Lord saddler: Bravo Heloise, now ... JUST TO!, You can use the gun he left on the floor.

Heloise turns in soil was a striker. Pick up the striker and points to Jimmy.

Jimmy: Heloise, do not!-Looking startled cry

Heloise remained a serious look with the gun pointing at him, all he had to do was pull the trigger.

Jimmy: Heloise, you're my friend!, You are not so, the Heloise conozoco I liked to make others suffer, cause misery and stuff, but deep down was not so bad, it was nice, nice, miservilley smartest girl!, but this would never end ... do not let the virus control you, is that beneath this layer of evil, is the girl I want and never would hurt me. Maybe the virus will change on the outside, but inside they're still Heloise!.

Jimmy looks like his words seem to have affected and seems to shoot Jimmy closed his eyes in fear and waiting for the end, suddenly opened his eyes to see that nothing happens and detained seen as Heloise, was herself, his left hand holds his right hand, as if a party she was conscious and fought to regain control. Heloise started fighting against itself, suddenly lowered his head and his cheeks calleron tears to the ground. When lifting her face her eyes were dilated blood red color with a sad look of anguish and pain.

Heloise: * crying *- hacerlo. No ... I do not stop, "he said while his other hand to avoid tripping and struggling to regain control.

Jimmy saw the look in his eyes, I knew it was Heloise, who struggled to regain control and return to be it.

Jimmy: Heloise ... "he said with a sad seeing Heloise struggling not to kill him.

Heloise: * crying and sadness *- I do not want to kill you ... please ... Help me, I have fears ... "saying the last with a look of sadness and dilated blood red eyes and tears coming from his eyes like waterfalls.

Jimmy realized his pain that he could not take much time should do something or the virus could kill her ... or him. Jimmy way back to her and she stayed with the gun pointed at his chest.

Heloise: * raising a look of surprise to the *- jimmy ... ... .. but what are you doing? .- Exclaims worried.

Jimmy: Heloise okay, if you want to kill me, do .- said in a calm voice and a look of confidence.

Heloise: PLEASE DO NOT ... .. DO NOT WANT TO HURT! "Said the voice up and scared.

Jimmy: * holding the hands of Heloise *- quiet, I'll be fine ... I trust you!

Heloise Heloise to look surprised, as someone could feel so safe at the risk of dying and more in the hands of someone who loves and never thought it would come to that point. Heloise was about to shoot when something happened ... Heloise began to fight back against the virus and could not but to fall on the floor.

Jimmy: HELOISE "shouts Jimmy scared to see it on the floor.

Jimmy talks to her and tries to revive her, but no response. Jimmy looks at her sadly fear of losing.

Lord Saddler: Oh, what a bad ... it seems that was not as strong as it seemed, I'll have to find someone else ... But what a waste.

On hearing the last words of Saddler, Jimmy with his head down, opens his eyes and lifts his head angrily and saddler says

Jimmy: Saddler, you Bastard! "Says letting out his rage.

Suddenly, something began to happen to Jimmy, he began to express their grief, I felt that something was happening inside, Lord saddler take this situation and try to exercise their power over causing him to suffer.

Jimmy suddenly appeared Pilot and Pilot Heloise, who saw what was happening to stop scattered Saddler. But Saddler also exercised its power over making Pilot suffer too. Lord Saddler was directed toward them increasing their pain, Heloise pilot, rose to the top and began to shoot at Saddler to free the boys of his control.

This distracts Lord Saddler enough to free the boys and regain strength.

Pilot Heloise: Now, run! "Yells

Jimmy and pilot head for the exit when pilot pauses Heloise pilot not knowing that was going with them and could not leave it behind.

Pilot: pilot Heloise, come on! "Pilot yells

Pilot Heloise: continue without me, I will distract!

Pilot: No, I can not leave you behind, I'll stay with you!

Heloise pilot: No, it is very dangerous you have to go to jimmy should get out of here!

Pilot: It is very dangerous, you could die!, I do not want to miss! "Says worried.

Pilot Heloise: trust me, I'll be fine!, Trust me, "saying the ultimate hope that pilot safely rely on it

Pilot: * looking for a few seconds *- right!, I trust you, "nodding his head and an expression of security.

Jimmy and running pilot out there, Lord Saddler suddenly recovers from the shooting bullets expelling their hands and heading for the exit. Heloise pilot fires again but keeps walking, then you see the barrels of gasoline is above the outlet, they are shot and fall into flames in front of him blocking his path.

As, i Heloise pilot began to fight Lord saddler, who resisted with an incredible power to the pilot and Heloise shots could cause great damage mercilessly beaten and endangering his life. In one of those, Lord saddler I caught and began to strangle her with great force, Heloise with the strength he had left, struggled to reach his knife and key milestone in the eye that left his mouth. After this, Lord saddler fell to the ground defeated, Heloise pilot headed for the exit.

Jimmy, Pilot, and Heloise pilot, sought to reach out to a laboratory where a chair and a machine connected to it.

Jimmy: What's this? "He said as he watched the machine

Pilot Heloise: This machine is used to destroy the virus, "exclaimed surprised

Pilot: seriously?

Pilot Heloise: If this machine is connected to the chair, this chair scans the body for the location of the virus and shoot electric shocks to the site of infection and destroy it completely.

Pilot: That sounds painful, "says a little uncertain.

Pilot: are you sure it's the only way?

Pilot Heloise: There's another.

Pilot: "seriously?, What?-Excited

Pilot Heloise: die.

Pilot: ah ... I think I prefer the first!

Heloise pilot operates the machine and lights.

Heloise pilot very well, and this on, "Who wants to be first?

Pilot: *- nervously * well .. do not know ... this, the truth, I ...

Jimmy looks at the machine to look serious and thoughtful as he spoke and said Pilot.

Jimmy: I will do it.

Pilot: uff-* sigh *

Jimmy sits on the machine.

Pilot Heloise: are you ready?

Jimmy: forward.

Heloise pilot pressed the button, the machine began to scan the body of Jimmy looking for the location of the virus, a screen showed the inside of jimmy regarding the location of the virus as it was attacked.

Discharges were suddenly thrown into your body, Jimmy began to writhe in pain constantly moving and trying to resist. The machine ended disinfection indicating that disinfection was successful.

Jimmy got up from the chair.

Pilot:How do you feel? "Somewhat concerned

Jimmy: much better, "he said as he recovered from the disinfection

So, Heloise pilot and pilot were subjected to the process and were disinfected.

Pilot Heloise: whew, that was painful but worth it.

Pilot: Yes, hey, what happened with Heloise?

Everyone looks at Heloise, Jimmy looks very thoughtful, Heloise pilot and pilot Jimmy they see him very worried.

Pilot: jimmy ...

Pilot Heloise: Jimmy, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, go ahead, we can try.

Jimmy picks up Heloise.

Heloise pilot touches the shoulder of Jimmy, the turn to look, she and Jimmy pilot watch it safely.

Jimmy: * sigh *- okay, let's do it.

Jimmy puts the body of Heloise in the chair and walks away, sadly Heloise pilot presses the button, watch as the machine looks to Heloise looking for the virus, pilot takes the hand of Heloise pilot, she looks at him and they smile, suddenly shooting machine downloads Heloise's body, your body does not react, Jimmy is more worried pilot Heloise does not support what is happening and recharge your head on pilot in distress. to complete the process continues in a state Heloise unconscious. Jimmy walks over to her and collect her body, pilot and pilot Heloise they look worried, Jimmy makes his hands behind his fists and says Heloise pilot as Pilot and watch it:

Jimmy: Why ?..., Why let this happen? "He says seriously

After tips and bangs his fist angrily on the floor.

Jimmy: How could I be so stupid? "Cried angry

Jimmy: I just thought to work things out and only the bad!

Pilot: jimmy ...

Jimmy: * stands up surprising pilot and pilot Heloise *- but .. this is not over ... I'll go from here to finish what he started!. Faileth with!.


End file.
